


It's Misty

by ellerabe



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Trans, Bisexuality, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Trans Female Character, trans!misty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: In which, misty is a trans-woman.





	1. High School

They were both science geeks, plant lover's, and loners. They didn't start to bond until they were the only two left alone without a botany partner.

"Miles, sit with Cordelia." Mr. Lexicon said.

The blonde boy softly nodded, moving to the front of the room where Cordelia sat.

Cordelia, a two years older than Miles, looked at him. She had seen him countless times in sciences classes and around the school, but they never had spoken. He had long, blonde hair that he always kept up in a bun, striking blue eyes, muscular arms that were usually hidden beneath a flannel, and long legs that were always clad in skinny jeans, companied by some form of combat boots.

"Miles." He spoke softly as he slid into the seat next to the older girl.

"Cordelia, or Delia... whichever." She said softly.

Miles nodded awkwardly, smiling softly as he looked down at his book. "So, I guess we're partners this year." The more he talked, the more his Cajun accent came out.

"Yeah, no one usually picks me."

"Why's that?"

"I'm too smart... _apparently_."

"Oh...?" He looked up slowly, eyes sparkling under the fluorescent lighting.

"I'm supposed to be in college, but my birthday was too late," Cordelia explained.

"I thought ya were older."

"Do I look old?" She raised a teasing brow.

"No, no!" Miles said, shaking his head. "I just meant, ya seem older before ya so smart." _And pretty..._ he thought.

Cordelia blushed softly as she pushed her glasses up. "You think so?"

"I do." He smiled.

"Are you geeks done talking yet?!" Madison, a young theater kid behind them asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Maddy." Miles groaned.

Cordelia bit her lip to hold back a chuckle. "I can't believe you just told Madison to 'shut the fuck up'." She laughed.

Miles rolled his eyes. "She's my neighbor. I've known her since we were kids... believe it or not we used to be friends."

"What happened?"

"A story for another time..." Miles said softly before turning his attention to their teacher.

Cordelia brows furrowed at the sudden change in the boy's behavior. She nodded through, looking back to the front of the room.


	2. Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: transgender slurs.

Miles opened up his bag once he returned home from school, only to see a piece of paper sticking out of his science book. His brows furrowed as he grabbed the paper. 

_233-398-3494  
Text me if you want to meet up for notes, to work on the project, or just to talk. ~ Cordelia_

A small smile spread across his lips as he typed the number into his phone. 

_**Miles: Hey, it's Miles from science** _

After sending the text, Miles went into the kitchen and made himself a snack as Stevie Nicks lightly played through the Bluetooth speaker. His hips swayed to the beat as he took a bite of the sandwich he quickly crafted up. A small chime pulled him back to reality, and he quickly grabbed his phone. 

**Delia: Hey. Do you want to meet up sometime to talk about the project?**

**Miles: I'd love to. Coffee Saturday?**

**Delia: Sounds perfect, see you then**

**Miles: Kay**

A bang on the back door made Miles jump, sending his phone in the air and his sandwich onto the floor. "I swear to God..." he grumbled before going to the door. He rolled his eyes when he saw Madison standing on the other side of the screen door. "What do ya want?"

"Can't I stop by, swampy?" the younger teen asked innocently as she stepped inside. 

"No. Ya haven't in about... oh, I dunno, five years." He said as he started cleaning up the mess on the floor. 

Madison rolled her eyes before hopping up on the counter. She smirked as she grabbed the boy's phone. "Delia, huh? You're really talking to her?"

"She's my science partner. I have to." He said before snatching his phone. "Why the hell are ya here, Maddy?"

"I just wanted to chat, like old times." 

Miles shook his head, he knew there was always something else Madison wanted or needed. "What is it really?"

The girl groaned. "You know me too well..." she trailed off. "Does she know yet?"

"Know what?"

"Well for one, that you're practically in love with her." 

"No," Miles said flatly. "She ain't gonna know either." 

"She should know you've been crushing on her since we were in middle school," Madison smirked wickedly. 

"NO!" Miles yelled. "What do ya want?"

"Does your dad still use? Does he still drink?"

"Seriously, Madison?" the boy asked. "No. He'll know." He said as he saw the grin on the girl's face. 

"I won't take a lot." The girl said softly, pouting. 

"Ya pout ain't gonna work on me anymore," Miles said. "Ya ain't takin' nothin' that don't belong to ya." 

"Fine," Madison said as she got off the counter. "Maybe on Monday Cordelia will find something out that no one else knows." 

The boy's eyes grew wide as he stared at the other teen. "No, Madison. Ya wouldn't." 

"I would." She smirked before walking out of the house. "See ya, _tranny_!"

Miles leaned against the wall as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. 

The front door opened, and he quickly wiped away his tears. "Miles?" his mother called out. "Are ya home yet?"

"Yes, Momma. I'm in the kitchen!" 

"Good, make yaself useful and make dinner. Ya daddy will be home in a couple of hours. I gotta go pick up ya sister from school." She said before leaving the house again.

Miles let out a small sigh before looking through the cabinets to see what there was to make, which wasn't much. They hadn't gone shopping in nearly three weeks, and just about everything was eaten within the first week. He settled upon making something simple, something he actually knew how to make without fucking it up, spaghetti. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story. If you haven't caught on by now, Miles is Misty. It'll be a few chapters before it comes about. I'll probably update once a week or so!


End file.
